drakensang_onlinefandomcom_bg-20200215-history
Камъни
Подобри оборудването си с камъни, за да нямаш равен на себе си! Камъните могат да се намерят като нормална награда при побеждаването на чудовища, от събития или през Дневният Бонус за Вход. Могат също и да се купят при Бижутера срещу заплащане с отвъдници. За да добавите камък към оборудване натискате с дясно копче на мишката върху камъка и ляво копче върху оборудването в което искате да добавите камъка. Ако искате да махнете камъка трябва да отидете при Бижутера в най-близкият град (трябва да се заплати дадена цена зависеща от нивото на сила на камъка). Цена за добавяне на слот Бижутерът може да добавя слотове към оборудването като цената зависи от рядкостта на предмета. Забележка: Таблицата показва статистики от предмети които са намерени от чудовища. Комбинираните предмети имат различно поведение. Забележка: С представянето на руните в играта, може да имате 5 слота за камъни и 5 слота за руни. Когато отключите един слот автоматично се отключва и слотът за руна. Предметите имат задължително толкова отключени слотове за руни колкото са отключените слотове за камъни. Видове Има 6 вида камъни, всеки от които дава различно подобрение: *Рубин: Щети *Оникс: Шанс за критичен удар *Сапфир: % по-бърза скорост за нападение *Кианит: Стойност на ризниците *Диамант: Всички стойности на съпротива *Аметист: Точки живот Всеки камък също има и 9 вида нива (с примеси, натрошен, обикновен, нормален, шлифован, блестящ, Flawless, свещен, и роялен). Колкото е по-голямо нивото толкова по-големи са и бонусите. Комбинирай 3 едни и същи камъни за да получиш един чисто нов от същият вид но с 1 ниво по-силен. Това е единственият начин да се сдобиеш с блестящи, flawless, свещени и роялни камъни. Забележка: Различните видове камъни не могат да бъдат комбинирани помежду си. Всички камъни и бонуси Камъните също могат да бъдат подразделени в подкатегории: *Офанзивни (Рубин, Оникс и Сапфир) - в оръжия и подобрители на оръжия *Дефанзивни (Кианит, Диамант и Аметист) - в броните или допълнителната ръка ако не е оръжие (т.е. щит, кълбо и т.н.) Дефанзивните камъни са по-евтини и по-чести от офанзивните. Новите Камъни и Руни С Ъпдейт R185 има нови камъни с допълнението "от Каяза". Те са по-силни от нормалните и могат да се намерят само от играчи които са 50+ ниво. Старите камъни могат да се подобрят в новите с помощта на подобрители. По същото време Сапфирите бяха спрени от играта (не могат да се намерят, но стоят в инвентарите на играчите и могат да се използват както и да се подобрят в Руни чрез подобрител). С този ъпдейт в играта са представени и руните. Всички предишни уникални камъни (от събития, залагане и т.н.) Може да се използват 5 камъка и 5 Руни на предмет. Руни ВАЖНО: Произвеждането на камъни с Jewel of Enhancement НЕ ВИ дава постижението (ако го нямате) за производството на камъка! Съвети за спестяване на място Слагайте . #Find normal (white) item in the wilderness with 4 gem slots (ones that can hold offensive gems and ones that hold defensive gems). You can also store gems in unused Unique items that you have in your inventory. Find a nice, safe spot in your inventory or Kobold's Vault to hold this item. #At the jeweler, add a gem slot to the found item for 10 Andermant -- creating an item with 5 gem slots. (optional) #Embed gems in this item and save up to 4 storage spaces using this method. Repeat with new items if you still need additional gem holders. #Remove gems from these items when you are ready to craft a higher tier gem. You will be charged coins to unsocket gems. #Bonus tip: Embed the same types of gems into the same item to simplify crafting. #Bonus tip: When using the 'combine gem' or 'Work on gems and items' window, it is easier to use right-click to move the gem into the window than to drag it in. This will also reduce the likilhood of you dropping the gem by mistake. Категория:Предмети